


Talk dirty to me (ziam fic)

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Prince Zayn, Sex, Slave Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is Prince Zayn's slave. After overhearing two cruel chefs talking about Liam in a horrible way, he reveals his secret kink to his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk dirty to me (ziam fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first story on this site. I hope you enjoy it, sorry for any mistakes

Liam followed prince zayn down the great halls of the palace. The pair were going to the kitchens to see the cook for the weekly meeting. Liam was zayns slave. He was bought only 6 months ago for the princes birthday. Zayn was a kind master to Liam, he treated him very well and was never abusive like previous masters Liam had served. Liam thanked god every day that he had such an amazing master who he cared for so much. Of course Liam was still a slave to zayn. He had to follow his master everywhere, be shirtless and wear a tight collar to show that he was claimed. Zayn had many kinks that Liam fulfilled however weird they would be. As Liam followed zayn to the kitchens, he couldn't help but to feel lucky to be the slave of the future king. (Especially a handsome and sexy future king.) "we will not be here for long liam." Zayn said as they were about to enter the kitchens. "When we are done, we can go back to my room and have a nice bath, would you like that doll?" Liam smiled at the pet name that his master always gave him. "Ok master." He replied. Zayn smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. Liam followed his master straight into the kitchen as they went to the head cooks office. Zayn knocked on the door and waited until it was opened by the head chef of the whole palace. The chef bowed down for the prince. "Prince malik," the chef said politely "How nice to see you, please come in." Zayn walked into the office with Liam behind him. Master and slave both sat at the table as the chef sat on the other side. "Now your majesty." The head chef started saying. "Last week we were talking about the food for the queens birthday." Zayn nodded. "Well I have a few suggestions on what she would like." As zayn and the chef went through the meeting Liam sat quietly on his seat, not saying a single word. He knew from his many years in slavery, he was to be seen and not heard. After fifteen minutes, zayn and the chef where done. Zayn and Liam where just leaving the room while the chef was still talking to zayn. "Thank you for your help chef." Zayn said smiling softly as they all stood at the door of the office. "I'm sure it will be a great party." Suddenly the three heard something from the other room. Two sous chefs were talking in one of the kitchens to each other, one man and one woman. "When's his majesty coming down?" The man asked in the room. "I don't know," the woman replied. "Soon probably." "Is he bringing his sex toy with him?" The woman laughed, knowing he was referring to Liam. "Of fucking course, he never goes anywhere without that whore." "You know the slave has had shit tons of master before he was bought for the prince." "Aye, you think he would've gotten a virgin, at least then he knows that the slut wouldn't have had so many men who's fucked him." Zayn listened feeling completely angry. How dare they speak about Liam like that, who was such a kind person to anyone he met. He looked at Liam who had his head down, not looking at zayn. Zayn knew that Liam was embarrassed. Zayn decided he had enough of this. He walked into the room where the two chefs were talking. He could see the two of them, prepping some food as they talked about Liam, not realising that the prince was there. "I heard once," the man started saying. "That one of the whores previous masters made him stand naked in front of his friends and his master would let any of them fuck him. I bet he loved it getting fucked around like," the man stopped when he saw zayn standing in the room. Both of them stared at the prince in shock, terrified. "Oh don't stop because of me." Zayn said to the chefs. "Keep on talking." Both chefs started to stutter, both knowing that they were screwed. "Prince malik," the man stuttered. "Please we're both sorry, we didn't mean," zayn put his hand up quieting the chef. He pressed a button at the side if the door, which would send a guard down to the room. "Chef!" Zayn called to the head chef who came into the room. "I'm afraid I'm going have to terminate these two's employment straight away." The head chef nodded. "That's fine your majesty. They're not exactly the best chefs I had in this kitchen." Suddenly the guard came into the room. "Your majesty." The guard said as he waited for the prince to speak. "Could you take these two chefs to collect their belongings and to leave the palace imeadiently?" "Yes your majesty." The guard replied. The two chefs left their stations and walked with the guard, not daring to look at the prince. As soon as they left, zayn went to Liam who was still standing outside, his head was still down and he didn't even look at his master. Zayn lifted Liam's chin up with his fingers. Liam stared into zayns eyes. "Master." He said quietly. "I'm so sorry you had to here that." Liam looked like he was about to cry. "You have nothing to be sorry for doll." Zayn said as he gave his slave a small kiss. "Come on, lets get back to my room." Of all the rooms in the palace, Liam's favourite room was his masters bedroom. It was very big and it was were Liam would spend most of his time in. He always felt safe in zayns room. He had never felt safe with a master before zayn. "What horrible people those two chefs were." Zayn said while he paced around the room. Liam was sitting down on the bed still thinking about what the chefs said about him. He still could remember the words that they said and what they called him. "Doll," zayn said, making Liam look up. His master had concern in his eyes. "Don't listen to what them chefs said. You're worth more then them two bastereds." Liam gave his master a small smile. "Thank you master." Zayn sat down next to Liam. Although zayn had only had Liam for six months, he already knew nearly everything about his slave. He knew about his past, his previous masters and he also knew when there was something on his mind. And now zayn could tell that Liam had something on his mind. "Doll, what are you thinking about?" Zayn asked him, gently placing his hand on Liam's thigh. "Nothing master." Liam replied straight away. "Liam," zayn said a bit more firmly. "I'll give you one chance here. Or else there'll be consequences." Although zayn was a kind master, there were times when he had to be strict with Liam. "Now I know something is wrong, tell me." Liam looked into his masters beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't lie to zayn he had to tell him. "I was thinking about what they were saying about me." Liam hesitated for a moment. "And I kind of liked it." Zayn looked at him confused. "I don't like it when they said it." Liam started again. "What I meant is that I can imagine you sayin those things to me. But only you saying them." Zayn stared at his slave for a moment, taking it in what he said. "So you mean dirty talk?" Zayn asked. "Yes, master. I've always liked that, but Ive never been able to say anything about it with my previous masters." Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted them and they both looked up. "Come in." Zayn called out as a bearer came into the room and bowed to the prince. "Your majesty, the king would like to see you and your slave in his office right away." Zayn sighed, knowing his father will want to talk to him about the incident in the kitchens." "Ok," zayn replied. "Tell the king we will be there shortly." The bearer nodded, bowed again and left the room. Zayn turned to Liam, who was looking nervous. Although the king was kind to Liam, he worries when he is asked the go see him with zayn. He could basically sell Liam of if he wanted to, and Liam would never see zayn again, which he didn't like the thought of. "Doll, calm down." Zayn said knowing that his slave was nervous. "You will be fine. We'll talk about this later." Referring to the dirty talk. Zayn kissed Liam softly and they both left the bedroom.  
King yaser sat in the large seat in his office as he was talking to zayn, who was his only child and Liam. The king was known as a kind and generous king, but he was still strong and at times strict. "So zayn," the king said. "Can you explain why you sacked two chefs without me knowing about it?" Zayn looked at Liam who had his head down, not looking at his father. "Father, those chefs were saying cruel and horrible things about Liam, they didn't deserve to be there. I will not have staff talking about him that way." King yaser stared at his sons slave, admiring that the young boy who still had his head down. He knew he had made a good desision when he bought him, very obedient and well trained. "Liam." The king said to him as Liam looked up, the only person that was higher then his master was the king. "Is what my son is saying true? Did you feel offended by the staff." Liam hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing what to say to the king. But then he decided to be as truthful as he can be. "Yes your majesty." He said in the most formal way. "I felt very offended by what the chefs were saying about me. They made me feel as if I should ashamed to be owned by the prince." Yaser took in what the slave had said and shook his head. "Well fine. But zayn I will not tolerate you getting rid of my staff without my knowledge. Next time at least speak to me first before you make any decisions." "Yes father. May we go now?" "Yes you can both go." Both zayn and Liam stood up and bowed to the king and then left the office.  
Back in zayns room, Liam sat on the bed as his master was in the en suite bathroom. Zayn always kept Liam in his bed at night. He would always cuddle with him and never leave him out of his sight. Liam had remembered previous masters would leave him on the kitchen floor or a horrible cage. Liam waited patiently for zayn, wondering what his master thought of his desire. Suddenly zayn appeared out of the bathroom, he was topless, only wearing his jeans. He smiled softly at Liam, who could feel himself getting harder at the sight of his master. "Take your trousers of." Zayn said as Liam stood and followed the command. When they were took of, Liam was completely naked in front of his master. Zayn just stared at his slave for a moment. Liam was toned with small muscles and a nice six pack. This is what zayn loved most about Liam. He was so beautiful and so sexy. And the best part was that zayn owned him and he could have liam whenever he wanted. "Sit back down doll." Zayn said walking to the bed as Liam sat down. Zayn sat down next to him, admiring him. "Now Liam what we were talking about earlier, the dirty talk, is it something you've always wanted to try?" Liam nodded slowly. "Yes master, but I know I wasn't bought for you for my pleasure, only for yours." He said a little upset. "Liam, you always please me in whatever kink I offer you. So maybe tonight we can try this for you." Liam blushed a little bit. "Thank you master." He replied. Zayn trailed his hand along Liam's naked body, thinking on what he was gonna say to him. "Doll if there's anything you fell uncomfortable, we can stop." Liam nodded liking the soft touch his master has. Zayn trailed his eyes down to Liam's hard cock, chuckling softly. "Look at you," zayn said. "All hard and willing, like the little slut you are." Liam held back a groan as zayn started to kiss him on the neck leaving small marks on his slave. "Master," he whimpered softly, wanting him in him. "Hmm I bet you're wanting me already. Bet you want me to fuck you over and over like the filthy whore that you are." Liam moaned out loud, so desperate. "Master, please fuck me." He begged. Zayn grinned. "Bet you always begged your masters for that, wanting them to use your hole. On your knees now." Liam went on his knees in front of zayn as he undid his jeans and took out his hard erection. Liam felt himself go harder seeing his masters large cock. "Go on slut," zayn said, his voice filled with lust. "Show of your talents." Liam smiled as he put all of him in his mouth. Zayn moaned filthy. He pulled Liam more into him, gagging his slave, knowing he had an amazing gag reflex. Liam used his tounge to make it more pleasurable for his master. "My my dirty boy." Zayn moaned. "You have quite a talent, bet you could suck my cock for hours on end." Liam moaned in reply. Zayn soon felt himself get close and he didn't want to cum yet. He took himself out of Liam and he could hear his slave whine a bit. "Don't worry you little slut. You'll have plenty of time with my cock." Liam smiled, zayn could see his eyes filled with lust wanting so much to please his master. "On the bed hands and knees. Liam obeyed and got into the said position. Zayn chuckled and slapped Liam's arse making his slave squeal. "Bet Im the envy to so many men at the moment." He said as he placed a single finger in Liam's hole. "God knows how many dirty old rich perverts have lusted after you slave." He continued, adding a second finger in and starting to open him up. "Bet they all wanted to fuck that sluty hole of yours." Liam whimpered in anticipation waitng for his masters cock and loving all of this dirty talk. "Well they can't, cos you're all mine slut." Zayn went straight into him. Liam screamed out, so turned on. "Daddy!" He screamed out loud and yeah, that shocked zayn but at the same time turned him on more. "Daddy? Hmm?" He said teasingly. Liam then realised what he had said and panicked. "Master I'm sorry, I didn't mean," zayn quieted him with a quick thrust. "It's ok, all dirty boys need a daddy to fuck them good." Liam groaned loving the feeling of his master as he trusted deeper into his slave. "That's right slut. You're all mine. All mine to fuck you, use you and have you whenever I want. No one else can have you. Only your daddy." zayn moaned out thrusted harder and harder, feeling so close. He could hear Liam whimpering in front of him, it was like music to his ears. "Daddy, I belong to you. I am yours to fuck and use. I'm your slave who worships you." Zayn grinned slapping Liam's arse again. "That's right you dirty whore." " daddy can I cum? Please I need to cum." Zayn chuckled as he grabbed onto Liam's cock and started to pump. "Sure cum for your daddy." Liam screamed as he came on the sheets. Zayn was so close as he thruster harder. "You're all mine." He said as he finally came inside Liam. He moaned, feeling like that was his biggest load. Both master and slave feel on the bed, completely tired. "Fucking hell." Zayn said trying to get his breath. "That was amazing." Liam smiled at his master, breathing slowly. Zayn got Liam in his arms and hugged him softly. "Liam you always cease to amaze me." Zayn said sighing softly. Liam smiled. Both master and slave stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, just happy to be with each other. "Liam can I ask about the daddy thing?" Liam hesitated. "Master I'm so sorry about saying that. It was," "Liam it's fine. I kind of liked it. Can I ask have you said that before me?" Liam looked down at his hands. "Well, I once had a master who made me call him daddy and he called me his little boy. When we had sex, he would make me scream daddy." Liam sighed feeling nervous. "So do you like calling me daddy?" "Erm yeah. I understand if you don't want me to call you that." "Liam you can call me daddy if you like. I have no problem with that." Liam smiled and cuddled closer to his master. "Doll, lets go to sleep, I think we both need it." Liam nodded as zayn switched the lights, both of them cuddling closer. Zayn went straight to sleep. Liam thought for a while. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with zayn. He was so kind and amazing. He thought about how in a few years when zayn was king, he would be the kings slave. What an honour it would be. He couldn't help but feel grateful for the last few months been treated so well by zayn. He never knew there were such kind masters in the world. Liam eventually feel asleep in his masters arms. Feeling happy and very content.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hides behind couch) I'm not the best at endings. Hope you'd enjoyed it. Please leave a comment if you did, every comment gets a virtual hug :)


End file.
